Stop Playing Games With My Heart
by angrybirds4819
Summary: Annabeth Chase a.k.a "The Nerd' has been tortured by her long-time enemy Percy Jackson 'The Troublemaker'. Maybe all it takes to change their relationship is a night in a locked classroom. Not an one-shot.


**How long has it been? I'm really sorry. Life has changed a lot. And we moved houses now I go to a co-ed public school and it's hard to settle in from a private girl's school a lot of things had happened. I deleted Miss Independent and this is like... the...dunno what's it called but this one's similar to it...kinda. So it's kinda like the re-write. Please ignore my sloppy writing style. And on to the story:**

* * *

Whilst other kids were watching movies, Annabeth Chase was studying the Pythagoras Theorem. Whilst other teenagers were going to parties, getting drunk and high, Annabeth Chase was observing the atmosphere of Mars. Whilst other teenagers were gossiping, Annabeth Chase was preparing herself for the Mars mission. Extraordinary girl, ain't she?

Whilst the 'class nerds' were practising something above their grade, Percy Jackson was watching movies with his friends. Whilst the Einsteins in his class were observing some random shit, Percy Jackson was getting drunk in a claustrophobic house full of girls in their under wear and as much make up as a rodeo circus, times 2. Whilst the 'We-don't-have-any-lives-all-we-do-is-study' kids were memorizing math equations for college students, Percy Jackson was spreading the rumours of how Annabeth Chase (the school's smartest girl) slept with the principal so she can level up her grades.

It's funny how these two are so different, but yet ended up falling for each other? Yep, it's one of those cliché stories where the trouble-maker falls for the school nerd and vice-versa, but stick around for the entertainment, because things may tend to get a little different than other cliché stories…

* * *

Winter might as well be the worst and best season ever. The beauty of the snow that falls on to the trees, Annabeth Chase can't help but make mental equations of how gravity let the snow fall, and scientific observations. Then again, the cold was something Annabeth Chase could not handle. She whipped out her mini-notebook, which was the fifth one this month and jotted down some observations. She was going to stay back at school today, to try out the experiment notes that she had piling up on her study table.

Science was amazing, she had to admit. Physics was definitely her favourite part of Science, but her all-time-favourite subject had to be Architecture. All her life, she dreamed of becoming an architect, and building something big and permanent, and travel around the world building shelters for the home-less and the less – fortunate.

Annabeth walked into the hell-hole that people call school. She had to admit, school wasn't always boring, it was much more interesting when they were much more things to be learnt. It wasn't that Annabeth knew everything, but much more than all the staff and students combined.

I guess, you can say she pays attention to everything she's learning, but not walking, because as she was writing down notes that could be more useful for her after school, she walked right in to the person who she hates more than any-one else in the world: Percy Jackson.

"Hey Anna banana!" Percy said as he started fumbling with one of Annabeth's blonde spirals. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she managed to walk passed him, but was pulled back as Percy grabbed her wrist.

"I know you want me babe…" Percy tried to whisper seductively but ended up laughing is ass off. Annabeth raised an eyebrow as a sign of confusion and disgust. "Think fast!" Jackson had yelled as he ran down the hall-way, but managed to get caught by a teacher. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and just as she had turned, she felt a gush of cold water pouring down her body…

She turned 180 degrees to the right, to complete the circle she was going to, to meet the eyes of Connor Stoll.

He was bright red from laughing but stopped as soon as he saw Annabeth's glare. "Connor, think fast..." she said before she kneed him in the area where the-sun-don't-shine and confidently strutted down to the girls bathroom, and changed into her spare clothes that she kept because of Percy Jackson and his impeccable crew.

* * *

Just when Percy Jackson thought this day couldn't have got any better, it did. He watched as Annabeth Chase kneed Connor in his soft spot and walk down to the bathrooms. On the down side, he got detention for running in the hall-way and had to stay in the Science Lab after school for two hours. How unfair was that? Just because the teacher hated him and spotted him running in the hallway several times while giving him warnings, that does not mean he could take away two hours of plotting the next prank for the next day.

His eyes flickered back to Annabeth again, and watched her clothes soaked in water and stuck to her body. Those sexy curves, and her wet hair makes her look like a model from Victoria's Secret. He couldn't be thinking like that, especially not to _her_, the girl he had been torturing since he was twelve. But he had to admit, she had grown attractive to him in the last few years.

He sighed heavily before going back to his locker to prepare for the next class.

Detention was only six hours away, why not make the best of Annabeth Chase?

* * *

Annabeth Chase let out a deep breath, after the six hours of Percy Jackson constantly playing pranks on her and making her as mad as possible, she needed a break. She needed to bury her head in Science and Maths facts, and drown into the world of famous scientists and the observations they made that transformed into famous facts. But first she needed a testing- experiment.

She had set up all the equipment, the Bunsen burner, the thermometer, conical flask and the other stuff.

The door broke open and gave Annabeth a heart-attack, as she was too deep into her work, she didn't pay attention to anything else in the room.

Percy Jackson was standing there, with a wide grin. "Hey Annie!"

"Why are _you _here?!" Annabeth cringed as the door slammed closed again. "Are you doing chemistry? Because I know all the chemistry between you and me."

"Terrible pickup line! And it's you and I, and what are you doing _here_?!"

"Its detention, come on, do you actually think that I would come here just to watch you work?"

"Oh god! Why? Why here? Why in this particular classroom? You know what? I'm going to move all the equipment. I'm going to go to another classroom. Bye."

Annabeth twisted the door knob of the classroom. "It won't budge. That's peculiar."

"You need help?" Percy tilted his head. "No, I'm fine." Said Annabeth as she pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

After 15 minutes of twisting the knob and trying techniques to ajar the door.

"I think it's locked. Oh no! Crap! This can't happen! It can't be locked!" "Calm down! It's probably because you're not pulling it hard enough. Here, let me try."

Annabeth moved aside and Percy gave the door a push. "That's strange. I think something's wrong with it." "No duh! Because if something weren't wrong with it, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't open even after trying several times." Annabeth exclaimed as Percy was still working on the door.

"Annie," Percy said biting his bottom lip, "I think we're stuck in this classroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Okay! So review please, if you liked it! Feedback would be wonderful. And I know that in detention there has to be a teacher, let's just say the teacher was forgetful. Not realistic? Sorry. But feedback and reviews would be wonderful! :)**

**ANGRYBIRDS4819 OUT! **


End file.
